Together
by SeiSub
Summary: Seishirou keeps searching for Subaru in every world he visits, what happens when he finally finds him? SeixSub *LEMON* One shot.


Finding him was the hardest part of his journey, searching across lands and different worlds- trying to come across any information about the vampire twins and their location. It felt like decades, but when he landed on his home world, there was a certain feeling in the air, almost like something was waiting for him besides his brother; Fuuma. He brushed his black fringe out from behind his glasses out from his eyes as the wind died down from the dimension jump. On the other-hand his younger brother sighed and stretched before he made his way down the street, whistling as he put his arms behind his head.

"You know nii-san, you could smile for once."

The bright glow of the street lamps irritated his blind eye; the glassy milk-colored iris pranged out from the sensitivity of the light, contrasting against his honey-amber left. Pushing up his eyeglasses he sighed and reached back behind is head, reaching for part of his cloak to cover his sensitive eye.

The older boy adjusted his hood over his face and walked down the path in silence. He didn't like this Tokyo, it was the one that he had met Subaru in- the city that changed him forever. Having to travel with his younger brother put down a hamper on his hunt of the vampire twins, but it seemed that maybe Fuuma was going to help him now (even though he would much rather do it by himself) by allowing him to travel to other worlds. Having to work for the mysterious boy that ran the wish shop also seemed to slow up the pace with the constant running around and fighting.

Seishirou could feel that his body was becoming weaker and weaker, he needed Subaru's blood in order to survive the curse of the vampiret hat afflicted him. The young pale boy (even though he was much older than Seishirou) was his E, rather his prey- he needed to consume more of his blood before he withered away into nothing and died. Occasionally he felt the tight constricting pain in his stomach, indicating that he was starving, he would eat human food; yet it would only ebb away a tiny fraction of pain until it would go away on it's own after time, almost like his body was giving up on itself.

The two hunter brothers made their way back to their old family estate, the long winding private road was framed by Sakura trees, they were perfectly spaced between the span of the drive. The sweet floral scent didn't have a noticing effect on the other brother, his nose was used to the smell of the blossoms; because he was a chosen child of the sakura; a guardian of the sacred trees and what laid beneath them. The scent of the older hunter was always that of the tiny flowers, almost as though he himself was a bursting blossom, a petal that was turned dark from the blood of victim.

He didn't notice his brother until his hood was pulled off and Fuuma's face was in his. His little brother had pushed down his sunglasses, relieving his dark brown eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Nii-san, I said we a guest. You ignore me on purpose, don't you?"

Seishirou looked up with a curious face and saw that in fact the lamps were dimly on inside of their house. It seemed that whoever was occupied inside was not a person who was a fan of bright lights. The older brother reached out for the handle and stopped, he looked back at Fuuma and saw that his sibling was smiling at him.

"Go inside nii-san, I have to go get something from the store."

"We walked past the store ages ago."

"We have no food for us or our guest- so go inside and I'll be back in a little bit, ok?"

With a glint in his eyes the younger brother started to walk down the path again with one hand in his pocket as he made a slow stride. "Be sure you eat, you sure have been cranky lately." he waved his free hand and became out of sight behind the pink petals of the cherry blossom trees, leaving the older brother alone.

_You just said we had no food._

Seishirou looked at the door and pulled the handle, surprisingly it was unlocked. The door slid opened and he stepped inside, it had been a while since he had been home. It looked though as if someone had tried to clean up the place, filmy streaked windows and giant dust balls were some of the first things he noticed. He looked over by the door and saw that a single pair of shoes laid on the mat, and also a pair of slippers were missing from the rack.

Out of courtesy of the person that attempted to clean up his house he took off his own shoes and replaced them with a pair of house slippers. He took off his cloak and hanged it inside of the closet before making his way farther into his home.

Walking into the main hall was strange, he could feel a stronger presence in there than in the front room of the estate. Seishirou noticed a book was sat out on the table in front of the couch, it was carefully put there, as if the reader wanted to make sure that no harm would come to it.

The older hunter began to search through his house for his 'guest', they were not in the kitchen, dining area, bathrooms (he kindly knocked on each door of those) closets, guest rooms, every room he could think of but the last; his own bedroom.

The dark-haired boy made his way up the steps slowly, making sure not to let the wood creek that was beneath his feet. He noticed that a broom was sitting out next to the side of the door, the guest must have started to clean his room; which meant someone broke the seals that he put on said room the day he left so that his idiot brother would not try to come inside and mess with his things.

Quickly Seishirou quickly opened the door and stepped inside, the room was dark which didn't brother him too much because he had the blood of a vampire coursing through his veins. Squinting slight due to one working eye- he saw a body huddled on his bed, the frame was thin and the back was turned to him; whoever it was must be sleeping.

His feet carried him over hastily over to the bed, which was easy because he had such a long stride. It didn't dawn on him that his hand was somewhat shaking, whether it was from the suspense or the fact his body was easting itself from the inside out.

The young hunter moved his arm and pulled over the sleeping person, it was the one he was searching for. Him. He moved his hand away quickly, almost like it was burned from the touch of Subaru's cool, pale, skin. Seishirou's body was convulsing, snarling from the blood-lust that was consuming him. It took everything he had not to jump on the sleeping boy and suck his blood dry. Sweat trickled down his face as he rested his forehead against the wall, trying to calm himself. He could feel the nose pads of his glasses slide down from the moisture that was covering the bridge of his nose. Reaching up, he took off the glassed frames and set them on the wardrobe that was next to him. He looked back and closed his eyes quickly, just the mere sight of the vampire twin made his blood boil. Seishirou could feel his eye change, the honey-amber iris was turning into gold, the pupil becoming more like a slit than a round circle. He covered his face with his hands and fell onto his knees, not paying attention to the wood digging into his skin underneath his pants.

A tiny sound caught Seishirou's attention, it seemed that his body was in a hyper-sensitive state right now, his senses were going off of the wall. He assumed the young man woke up and saw him there, he could practically taste the blood pump through his veins; hear the air fill and leave his lungs; feel the ecstatic heartbeat that flooded the other person as he watched the hunter; he finally looked up and saw the emerald eyes of Subaru stare at him with a solemn face.

"This is all my fault Seishirou-san..." the raven-haired boy reached up and began to remove the lace collar that was around his slender neck. He pulled off his gloves and made one of his nails into a sharp stiletto, piercing his skin and letting the red liquid pour from his wound, "Please, it'll heal soon."

Without even thinking the young hunter pinned down his prey to the bed and began to suck at the cut that blemished Subaru's creamy white skin. A sudden carnal desire came to him when the tear began to stitch back together, he sunk his teeth into the soft skin and bit hard. His canines grew and sharpened as the dove deeper into the trunk of the vampire boy's neck. A soft gasp came from his prey as he began to drink his blood feverishly, like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Addicting. He licked off the blood stains against Subaru's pale flesh, savoring each time his tongue stoked him.

After finally getting his fill, Seishirou's teeth seemed to go somewhat back to normal- they were still pointed but seemed to go back to a normal length. He looked down at the young vampire, a small smile curved his lips before he moved a hand up and touched his hunter's face.

"Sorry it took so long to get to you. I'm glad you got here before you..." he turned his head to the side and sighed a little before his green eyes stared back into Seishirou's. "I heard you traded your eye to the dimensional witch." his thumb traced near the young hunter's blind eye, delicately touching the closed lid with the tip before moving it to his cheek.

Seishirou turned his cheek into the palm of Subaru's hand and let him cup it as he lightly kissed the inner skin of the vampires' wrist. "It was a price I was willing to pay Subaru-kun. It was worth it in the end, I found what I was looking for."

"Your prey?" said Subaru with a soft voice. He hated listening to Kamui talk back about Seishirou, but sometimes it got the best of him. His twin would tell him over and over again that the hunter was using him, using Subaru as a food source and not as a person. Not caring about him, just about his blood.

"You're so cute Subaru-kun..."

When the young vampire blushed, it seemed to turn all of his skin into a soft pink hue. There was no way that Subaru could ever hide when he was embarrassed, his complexion would show it off each time. Large emerald orbs stared up at Seishirou, his long lashes made his eyes very beautiful, like rare gemstones.

"Seishirou-san..."

The sudden awareness of the two finally seeped in, the hunter realized that he still had Subaru pinned underneath him, both of them noticing their excitement was poking into each others waists. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth before he leaned down dangerously close to his prey's lips.

"Yes, Subaru-kun?"

"I... Um..."

The young vampire was so flustered that the hunter swore he saw steam come out from under his shirt's collar for a second before he sweeped his mouth down and took the vampire's lips with his. This was by no means their first kiss, there were a few sweet kisses here and there before, but this one started to become a savage battle between the two boys. There was no doubt in Seishirou's mind that Subaru would eventually slow up and let him become the dominant one, but there was a pit in the bottom of the stomach that actually enjoyed wresting his tongue with the other. The smaller framed boy sighed softly into the other's mouth, closing his eyes and allowing the other to plunge deeper into his moist cavity; giving up himself entirely.

Pairs of hands moved across the panes of each other's bodies, touching, feeling, exploring one another. Seishirou's fingers fumbled with the chains and buttons that were across Subaru's clothing, giving no other option except rip the articles off of the vampire quickly.

"S-Seishirou-san!" a loud gasp and shiver came from the raven-haired boy, his dark green eyes opened widely, staring at the other. Subaru moaned loudly as he felt his hunter run his palm against the smooth skin of his abdomen, moving his hand down to the hem of his underclothes.

Seishirou licked his way down his prey's neck, trailing his tongue down the trunk slowly. He nibbled over the blemish of where he had just fed from earlier and trailed down to Subaru's chest. Hot breath coated over the skin of the smaller boy, giving his pale, cold, flesh goosebumps- causing him to moan loud.

Subaru writing underneath of him gave Seishirou a constant high, it made his body react in ways he had never felt before. He wanted to keep experimenting on the boy, see what made Subaru moan, groan, pant, and scream in pleasure, but he knew that was going to happen another time because his erection had become painful being constricted in his tight underclothes.

The hunter leaned himself up and heard a loud whimper of protest come from the vampires' silky pink lips; but it quickly went away as the taller boy tugged off the last remaining piece of clothing off from both of them.

Silence filled the room as the two panting boys stared at one-another. Seishirou wished that he had both of his eyes so he could see one-hundred percent in the dark. That, or the room was brighter so he could see the naked form of his prey. A small beam of moonlight came through the window and shone on part of the smaller boy's frame, at least that gave him more to see that a dark blur.

"You're so beautiful, Subaru..."

He didn't need the moonlight to see how red the small vampire's face had become, and that made a smirk tug at his lips and he rested one of his knees on the bed.

"Seishirou..."

Subaru shifted and felt the bed dip in a little from the weight of his hunter, he watched him slowly as his heart rate began to rise. He shivered a little when the taller boy put his hand over his chest and smiled his genuine 'Seishirou-san smile'.

"Your body tells me you want this, but do you want this Subaru?"

A small nod came from the vampire as he breathed rapidly, his chest hammered as the other placed his hand over his heart. Another smile graced the hunter's lips before he moved his body down in between the raven-haired vampire's legs. His tongue traced the velvet skin of his prey's inner thigh and kissed over to his waist.

A hitch caught in Subaru's throat as he felt the mouth of his lover around his erection. It was warm and soft, it made his skin feel too hot to touch.

"Oh, Sei..." he choked out with a gasp as Seishirou took more of him inside of his tight mouth.

The hunter bobbed faster in response, savoring the flavor that he thought constantly about for years; he enjoyed it to the fullest. His hands pinned down the other's hips before he eased his way down Subaru's erection, getting it all the way down into his throat. A sharp buck was held back from Seishirou, he dug his fingernails into the soft skin of his lovers hips, preventing Subaru from making him choke. He pulled his mouth back up and started tonging and licking every inch of the vampire's erection. Once he tasted the salty flavor of pre-come, he moved his face down lower and spread Subaru's cheeks.

Subaru gasped loudly, his fingers digging into the sheets; sweat pouring off of his body as he felt Seishirou's tongue on his entrance. His mind went hazy as he felt the hunter lapping at him, making sure he was going to be wet enough for what was going to undoubtedly come. A slick, wet, finger began to ease it's way inside of him; sparks shot off in Subaru's still-hazy eyes and he groaned.

Seishirou slid his finger up to the first and then second knuckle, moving his way around Subaru's tight, hot, body. Loud moans came from the young vampire, he moved his hips slowly to grind onto his lover's finger.

_Oh, you want more?_

Thought thought the hunter as a small glint went across his blind eye. A smirk fully covered his lips as he started to move another finger inside the wanting boy. Subaru arched his back off of the bed and cried out as the other boy began spreading his fingers wide, scissoring open the entrance.

"Seishirou! Unh!"

The sound of Subaru filled up the hunter with such pleasure, it made his cock desire him even more now, which didn't seem possible before.

Stretching out the hole to the appropriate size time took Seishirou a few more minutes and another finger. He wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt Subaru, he wanted this to feel good for both of them. The hunter kneeled on the bed and suddenly felt the vampire's hot mouth around his erection, sucking him and making him wet.

Seishirou clenched his teeth and held back a moan, he was getting too close now. A firm hand pressed Subaru back to the bed and then spread his legs open wide.

"Not that I don't want it my cute Subaru... I just want to fuck you right now."

Wide emerald eyes looked at at the hunter, his face was flushed and he nodded as he was mounted by his lover.

"I understand Sei-" he was cut off as he felt the other boy push his way inside of him. The young vampire's mouth fell wide open and he dropped his head back onto the pillows, he clenched his eyes closed tightly and gasped. The sensation of the other boy filling him were like nothing he had ever felt before.

"You're so tight Subaru... So tight for me..."

Seishirou braced his arms around Subaru's body and began to thrust slowly, letting the small vampire get used to his size. Repetitive thrusts came from the hunter, his pace slow and even as he fucked the other boy. He couldn't believe just how tight and warm the vampire was around him, clenching his erection with each movement.

The raven-haired boy cried out and began to rake his fingernails across Seishirou's back, light enough to leave scratch marks but not hard enough to cut him. With the sensation of the hunter fucking him and feeling the other's waist rub and stoke his erection, the smaller boy screamed loudly as he felt his orgasm pulse through his body.

Hearing and feeling Subaru orgasm for him sent Seishirou over the edge, he bit down on his lovers neck and stiffled back a moan as he came. He could feel his hot seed coating the walls of the vampire, it spilled out a little when he pulled out from Subaru.

The hunter sighed and laid onto the bed on his back, his arm reached up and wiped off the sweat that was on his brow. A soft smile came to his face as he felt Subaru curl up beside him and rest his head on his chest. He threaded his fingers through the vampire's silky hair and closed his eyes as they relaxed from their high.

Subaru kissed the taller boy's shoulder and smiled as he looked up at him, "I'm glad you found me, Seishirou-san."

"Me too."

The hunter looked down at his prey and gave his classic 'smile', the glint in his milky-white eye was unseen by the vampire.

"I love you, Seishirou-san."

"Me too."

The older of the hunter brothers closed his eyes and thought of the pit of hunger that was forming in his stomach. He was glad that his E came back to him, he was getting famished already from the energy he burnt up from his exertion with his little vampire. His thoughts wondered to where his brother had truly gone, perhaps he was holding up Kamui; knowing that Seishirou needed more of the vampire twin's blood to survive. Seishirou was snapped back to reality when Subaru began to speak again.

"You do?"

"Yes."

The two lovers moved in close and they both began to fall asleep in each others arms. The hunter looked down at his vampire and smirked a little before he closed both of his eyes, replaying his responses to Subaru's love confession a few minutes prior. He didn't actually say that he loved the other boy, only saying what he knew the raven-haired vampire wanted him to say. Both of them knew it.

_I will try to learn to love you, Subaru-kun... Let's make a bet. _

After that final thought he drifted off to sleep, visions of sakura petals and bloody corpses filled his dreams.


End file.
